


idk which relative could be from sincinaty tho

by Sigma_Alpha_Mannaz



Series: crack spn (read when you need ha has) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Angst, Crack, Crack Fic, Dean Winchester Dies, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, here we go i guess, who tf knows what I'm writing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_Alpha_Mannaz/pseuds/Sigma_Alpha_Mannaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where the world is on fire and dean is baking or who tf knows whats he's doing with those oven mitts</p>
            </blockquote>





	idk which relative could be from sincinaty tho

cas bangs on door like he did dean last night and comes rushing in like omg dean you have to-

and dean turns around like whats going on and he has oven mitts on 

you know the ones with flowers on them or gifted ones with a random city on them like cinsinnati 

and cas is like ???? and deans like later and angel is like ouh so kinky and ;) and dean does the eye roll thingy

and deans like cats whats going on and cas is like hold on it can wait and takes a pic and posts it on instagram like "bf goals" 

and deans like cas come on and angel sighs and puts phone in ass pocket and is like the worlds on fire you know 

and denas like well what did you do shit

and angels like i called the firefighters

and dnea facepalms and takes off oven mitts and cas like no keep them on maybe you can tap the fire out like u tapped my butt last night 

oh baby plays in background and cas sways hips like bam chica wow wow 

 

 

okay lets have a break from sexual tension do you like tea? okay lets go back to story now

 

 

then another epic eye roll and BAM SAM COME THROUGH DOOR AND IS LIKE GUYS WORLD ON FIRE STOP EYEFUCKING

and cas starts ha haing and nudges sam like good 1 

and sam like this apartment is going to be fire 2 

and dents like OH SHIT MY COOKIES na d dies of smoke axfixiation

** the end**

ps cas called the angel firefighters so its all k they peed all over fire woo world saved


End file.
